


Connor&Troye

by Justacrazyfangirl



Category: Connor Franta - Fandom, Youtuber RPF, troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Field Trip, Fluff, M/M, Tronnor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justacrazyfangirl/pseuds/Justacrazyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor Franta has it all. A lot of friends, a loving family, the cutest cats you will ever see and he was even voted Homecoming King. He also has a secret, one that no one is alowed to ever find out.</p>
<p>Troye Sivan doesn't have a lot of friends. He has no friends at all to be exact. All he has is his supporting family and his music.</p>
<p>But what happens if Connor and Troye are forced to sit next to each other on a field trip and Connor discovers that the two of them have more in common then he thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connor&Troye

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the events in this story are fictional and I do not own Connor, Troye or any other characters appearing in this story (sadly). I am in no way implying that Connor and Troye are really in a relationship (but come on, who are we kidding).  
> The story is inspired by Rainbow Rowell's book "Eleanor&Park" (which you should really read!)  
> Also this is my first fanfiction and English is not my first language so please be easy on me! If there should be any triggering parts I will put a warning at the beginning of the chapter!  
> Enjoy:)

**Connor**

 

 Being in a friendgroup that includes people of an uneven number sucks. It sucks because if you are going to be on a fieldtrip that involves an 8 hour bus ride, one person ends up sitting alone.

Or worse: Next to the looser. 

And of course that person was going to be me. The original plan was to get the five seats in the very back of the bus. But somehow Jc Caylen managed to get there first, so he and the other boys of O2L could sit there. O2L included Jc, Kian Lawley, Sam Pottrow, Ricky Dillon and Trevor Moran. No one knows why they call themselves that or who came up with it, but the name stuck and everyone would eventually use it. I was good friends with them once, especially Ricky and me got along well, but we kind of grew apart as I became friends with Tyler Oakley.

Tyler introduced me to a whole new world. But that fucker had now ditched me to sit next to Ben J. Pierce. And of course Joe was going to sit next to Caspar. And of course Zoe went to sit next to her boyfriend Alfie as if they didn't spend enough time already. And of course Dan sat next to Phil to talk about Pokémon or whatever. At least Hannah had the decency to whisper a quick "sorry" in my direction as she sat down next to, of course, Grace Helbig. 

And then Mr.Green shouted through the whole bus: "Mr.Franta we are all waiting for you, would you please sit down?" and I realised that I was the only one left standing, looking around helpless, trying to find a friend that hadn't ditched me for some else.

And of course. The only free seat was next to Troye fucking Sivan.

In a class you have different titels, position if you will. For example there was the class clown. In our case this title was shared between Caspar and Hannah. There was the couple, which seemed to be attached by the hip, Zoe and Alfie (or Zalfie as we like to call them). Furthermore there was the weirdo, which was without a doubt Miranda, a girl that put on to much lipstick but somehow managed to gain a couple of friends, like Joey, inevitably making them weirdos too. 

And then there was the looser. The kid that always sat in the back of the class, never talked but still somehow got good grades. The guy with no friends. And that was Troye. I can't say that I didn't like Troye, considering I had never spoken to him. But I would prefer that it would stay that way.

I sighed and went over to Troye. He jerked up as I sat down next to him. I only now saw that he was wearing earbuds and had probably no idea why I was sitting on the seat next to him. He took one earplug out and stared at me confused. 

"Hi" I said. 

Troye said nothing and continued to stare. "Could you maybe stop staring at me? It's weird and starting to creep me out.", I said annoyed. 

"Right", Troye said quickly looking away, "Sorry" I heard him mumble as he put the earplug back in. I lightly threw my head back at the seat and sighed. This was going to be a long ass ride. As I started to close my eyes i felt my phone buzzing.

 

** Ty **

** Making new friends? **

 

The message read. I turned around and saw Tyler grinning. 

"Fuck off" I mouthed in his direction and he begab to cackle. That was a thing about Tyler. He didn't laugh. He cackled. 

 

"Alright, good morning everyone!", the microphone cracked as Ms.Burr was speaking. Mr.Green was standing next to her as if he tried to give her moral support. 

Joe swears to this day that he once saw Ms.Burr making out with the principal in the physics room. Which would make sense, considering that Ms.Burr was pretty much the most incapable teacher ever and there would be no reason at all for Mr.Chapman to keep her other than you know, her boobs (Hannahs words not mine).

"Morning" the class collectively mumbled back. 

"Welcome to our fieldtrip to the Grand Canyon! As you know we will be staying there for a week and the bus drive takes about eight hours. We will be stopping every 2 hours to go to the restroom. As for know I was asked to tell you to not leave any litter in the bus! Please don't be too loud!" The microphone cracked again as she stopped talking. She was about to hand it back to Mr.Green but then she took it again, realising that she had forgotten something. 

"I almost forgot!", she exclaimed, "this is our bus driver Mr.Dawson! He will be with us on this trip. Give it up for Mr.Dawson, everyone!" She started clapping enthusiastically but got no response. I swear I could see Mr.Green cringing from second hand embarrassment. 

"Well that was awkward", I suddenly heard a voice next to me. Suprised I turned around and stared at Troye. 

"Stop staring, it's weird and starting to creep me out", he said, mocking my words from earlier. 

"Sorry it's just...I don't think I ever heard you talk.", I said honest. Troye just shrugged and stared out of the window. I let a few minutes pass and then asked him: "What are you listening?" 

"Mhmm?", he asked, taking one earplug out. "What are you listening to?" I repeated. 

"Oh just some song. You wouldn't know it." "What's it called?" "ILYSB by Lany." 

"You're right I've never heard of it", I grinned, "what does it stand for?" 

"What? ILYSB?", he asked and I nodded. 

"I love you so bad." 

"Execuse me?", I asked shocked. 

"That's what it stands for. ILYSB - I love you so bad." 

"Oh!", I laughed, "that makes sense." 

"I guess", he shrugged. He wasn't really talkative. I decided to listen to some music of my own and started to look for my headphones in my bag. 

"Fuck", I exclaimed. I knew exactly where they were. Lying on my desk so I would definitely see them in the morning. So I wouldn't forget them. 

"Great job, Connor", I muttered under my breath. 

"What?", Troye asked. "I forgot my fucking headphones, I sighed. 

"Here", he said suddenly and handed me one oh his earplugs. 

"For real?", I asked looking at him suprised. He nodded. "Thanks man, I owe you", I smiled taking the earplug and putting it in.

 

 

_ Oh, my heart hurts so good, I love you Babe, so bad. So bad. _

**Author's Note:**

> So here you go! This is the first chapter of an epic love story:D  
> I would really appreciate some feedback so I know if you want me to continue!  
> Thanks and *winks* Byeeeee!


End file.
